Your Star
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: Bellatrix is trying so desperately to find her master after his downfall with little success. She cannot bear the thought of being without him and his voice in her head isn't helping matters. R&R would be appreciated One-shot.


**A/N: This one-shot which came to me, whilst I was listening "Your Star" by Evanescence (hence the name of the fic lol.) Anyways I hope you like it! :D Oh and the repetition is intentional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately :(**

**Dialogue key**

_Italics: In head_

Normal: said aloud.

* * *

**Your Star **

No success meant we weren't any closer to finding our lord, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I wanted to continue looking with Rodolphus. We would have found out some information sooner or later I am certain of it, yet the night was creeping onwards and we both had to return to the tent. It was placed in the middle of the forest, and the trees that swayed kept us sheltered in rainy weather.

Glancing around the lavishly decorated living quarters. (Yes despite the loss of our master's presence we still wanted to be classy.) I saw : Rodolphus reading a book as usual a frown upon his face, whether that look was because of the book or about our lord I do not know. Barty Crouch is cooking the fish he caught earlier. And finally, the last number of our group Rabastan was muttering about where our lord could be, whilst flicking through parchment which contained notes.

Everyone seemed so content with the situation. It was as if they could deal with keeping our lord waiting. He could be in desperate need of us at this very moment:

"_I am not weak Bellatrix! If I was weak I would of tortured mudbloods, took pity on their screams, stopped the pain, and let them dance off quite merrily. I need followers so I can be the most powerful wizard that has ever lived._

My master's voice is in my head again. He speaks to me sometimes harshly, sometimes praising me. It provides me with at least some comfort, especially when my pretty, little dark mark is fading into my skin. I reply:

"_I never meant to call you weak master, but I was just thinking about my anger towards the ones who claim are your most faithful. Forgive me, but I need you!" _

"_You know how powerful I am my Bella." _

Yes I did. Serving him I knew how powerful he was. His presence that made you shiver inside. It was his eyes that made you feel the ounce of fear. The crimson eyes that searched your mind, revealing the thoughts that lay within. I recall the screaming and pain as his spells rained upon his victim. It was music to his ears and he enjoyed every second of it.

Teaching me curses that I never imagined, well that made me feel honoured. I began to grow used to the shrieks of agony that circled my enemies bodies and he would watch from afar smiling as he did so. I was his most faithful after all. I yearned for his closeness to get to truly know the lord who feared all. He could make the most courageous man on earth cower at his feet, but I never would get the chance to see that wonder again.

A surge of anger courses through me. Potter ! That pathetic little brat took my master away from me. He conquered him! How could a baby with no magical talent defeat my lord? It was just impossible. I cannot be happy with the smooth voice of my lord speaking to me, advising me, telling me what I must do. I need him here in person.

I know he **will **be alive of course Why shouldn't he be? Though, why hasn't he found me? I was his most faithful! He said it himself!

However, if this infant did possess some extraordinary ability. What did he do to The Dark Lord?

_"That's the thing Bella what did he do to me? _The voice like silk is echoing in my mind once more.

"_Master.. what did he do? "_ I beg.

Yet he doesn't answer this question, I know he wouldn't. My mind wanders, thinking of all these strange possibilities. Some too far-fetched like what if the baby somehow picked up his dead father's wand and waved it around then that defeated the Dark Lord. No! That is just insulting your master's intelligence. I sigh and the feeling of loneliness sneaks over me. Without his power and his orders I feel empty. My heart has been broken in two and the need for the Dark Lord is increasing

_Master I need you! Find us! _I shriek mentally, but that is all in vain.

A single tear rolls down my face. No I cannot cry. I never cry! And I refuse to let my tears fall. Thinking back to all the happy memories I shared with him: the times we tortured, killed and murdered together. Everyone feared me when I was with him and yes I liked the sense of power I got from it. Oh my merlin! The liquid sadness is beginning to form.. Oh god. I need something to stop me from sobbing my heart out now this instant. It is a weakness if I am missing him. He would be so ashamed that I am feeling like this, but master I am trying. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty please don't notice my tears. I am not weak!

"Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asks.

Oh damn.. he is looking at my face and oh god now my eyes are filling with tears. I feel my cheeks burning as my distress escalates. By this point Barty is glancing in my direction.

"Bella!" He exclaims

"Yes." I mutter shakily.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus interjects, concern apparent in his face.

"Nothing..." I reply.

"May I ask why tears are rolling down your face if nothing seems to be wrong with you?" Rodolphus asks, rising from his chair and coming to put an arm around my shoulder.

Rabastan glances up from his notes and questions with pity.

"Bella, why are you crying? Is it because you want to know what has become of our master?"

His name, the mention of his name and I am sobbing, I am actually sobbing. I throw away Rodolphus's arm and get up.. the tears flowing and the choked sobs are coming. My heart rate increases and the memories I shared with my lord are being shown in my mind, like a tape. I want him! I need to see him, to talk to him! I want to serve him!

Rodolphus sees how upset I am and he hugs me, he whispers words that he think will soothe me, but they won't! They won't calm me down!

Throwing myself away from Rodolphus, I run out of the tent, not knowing where I am going, not caring that aurors may be looking for me, but I sprint. I flee, despite my side is searing with pain and I have difficultly breathing. Reaching a river which flows endlessy, like my tears from my weeping. I sink to my knees and the sobbing comes. The tears are streaming down my face.

"MASTER I NEED YOU! FIND ME!" I beg into the night in desperation, I cry out and I scream in sorrow.

"I don't want to go to Azkaban! As much as I admire you!" I shriek desperately.

"_My dear Bellatrix, remain faithful to me and you will be rewarded. Don't turn against me my dark child or the guilt you will endure will make you feel suicidal." My Master says. _

"_My Lord.. I will never turn against you." _

"_If that is so. Keep fighting for the cause and remember DO NOT TURN AGAINST ME!" The annoyance at his last few words made my heart beat in terror. _

"No I won't dear master, no, no, no." I mutter. "I need the cause. Oh yes I do."

The need for the Purebloods to be in control and their main leader to be the dark lord was all that I ever lived for and I cannot live without him!

I look into the night sky and the coldness suddenly hits me. It was a clear night and this used to be the perfect time for a Muggle raid with the dark lord, but now without the dark lord's praise I am reduced to the feeling of the emptiness and iciness that circles. It is drowning my heart in sorrow.

Rolling up my left sleeve, I see the dark mark and I caress it lovingly. It is precious to me after all

"Why can't you feel me calling you master?" I mutter, my voice croaky.

No answer. The deathly silence that fills the night air, seems to prolong that need for my master. My whole body aches in the torment of losing someone who influenced my life so much.

Yet all the fears I had about where my master may be are suddenly converted into rage. The anger boils up inside of me, and it so desperately needs to be lashed out at a blood traitor.

"_Yes my dear Bellatrix... The Longbottoms live nearest to here. Torture them. Make me proud Bellatrix Lestrange!"_ My lord whispers to me.

"I will make you proud my lord!" I scream to the night sky. "Oh I will. I will. THEY WILL PAY!"

As the Longbottoms are to being tortured this night. I will feel no remorse as I am doing this for my lord and master. I care for no consequences. He will find me! I alone remained loyal to him and I alone will continue to do his work. What happened to the young sweet toddler that my mother once knew? Well that vanished a long time ago and is replaced with the honour of being The Dark Lord's Most Faithful Servant.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my family in my forum lol! For all your support! And thanks for xxDibDabxx helping me out when I got stuck lol!**


End file.
